Celebrations and Friendships
by Rochee-chan
Summary: semifluff partly serious transition in case I keep going with this idea. Clara hosts a celebration only to find out her mother is missing. Not dramatic or anything just a neccessary step. Begins and ends with a party!


A/N This is a transition - almost all fluff - story that serves as a couple of functions, none of which are terribly important yet neccessary. If I continue it will make more sense, otherwise it will just be a mildly incomplete one shot :).

Continued from "Clara"

---------------------------------

Hammy burped loudly.

"Ewwww!" moaned the triplets simultaneously.

"What?"

Several in the group of hedgies laughed out loud.

"Hey guys. I brought some snacks!" a familiar voice called out.

"Clara!" All the kids were particularly fond of Clara, and besides the snacks, loved it when she came to spend time with them.

"Hey kiddo." RJ called from under his baseball cap, apparently semi-snoozing.

"Hello Clara." Verne waved at the girl. He more than anyone appreciated the conversation Clara brought to the group. More than food and television, Verne had acclimated most to the philosophy and psychology of humankind and thoroughly enjoyed helping Clara with her schoolwork involving reading, writing or discussion.

Hammy, in a burst of speed, attacked Clara's leg, wrapping his arms tightly around it.

"Hi Hammy." she giggled.

It had been about six months since they met Clara. She hadn't been able to spend too much time outside with them due to school and the cold weather but every spare moment she had, she gave it to them. During the winter she had supplied them with an electric heater and proper instructions on using it, several blankets her mother had meant to take to a thrift store, plenty of food and most importantly, marshmallows which they roasted over a nice fire one particularly chilly night. Her intervention allowed them to feel the need to hibernate less, and the group enjoyed winter at its fullest for the first time. The porcupine kids had made snowmen and snow forts and Heather and Stella made snow angel after snow angel. Several times all out snowball fights had occurred, made possible by the knowledge then once they were frozen to the core and shaking like leaves, they could hop into the hot tub that they regularly visited and return to a toasty warm log accessorized with an electric blanket for all.

"I also brought a surprise for a special occasion." Clara grinned as they all gathered around her.

"What special occasion?" Hammy asked curiously. "Is it my birthday?" He jumped up and down in a fit of hyper energy driven by his need to know.

"Nooooo. But it's something that's like a birthday for all of you." She reached through the hedge and pulled out a rectangular box.

"Cake!" Shouted the majority of the group at once.

RJ, who had yet to move from his napping position, raised his cap and peered at them curiously out of one eye.

"OOOooo I want some!" Hammy cried.

"Not until you guess the occasion!" she said sternly. "I didn't go through the trouble of getting a special cake just for you to gobble up you know."

The gang looked at the cake thoughtfully.

"Is it a holiday?" Heather asked.

"A bank holiday?" Stella wondered.

"Someone else's birthday?" Hammy pondered.

Clara said. "Nope." She glanced up as RJ strutted over to the group. He had a smile on his face.

"Is it...celebrate the animals over the hedge day?" Lou said in complete earnest.

"Nope. But that and birthday are the closest guesses!"

RJ stopped behind Verne, who was enjoying the excitement his family had generated. Clara looked over at them among the relentless guesses that grew wilder by the moment.

"Is it Cheese day?"

"Is it Giraffe day?"

"Is it Take a Moment to Thank Your Elders day?"

"What about Where Do Rocking Horses Come From day?"

Verne looked at RJ and RJ returned his glance.

"It's been a year since RJ came to live with us!" Verne announced proudly. The group silenced and looked at the two of them.

"That's right!" Clara agreed. "It's been a whole year since you guys first met RJ."

"Well gang, was it worth it?" RJ quipped, grinning and opening the box containing the cake.

They all looked at each other for a moment. It seemed like RJ had been with them forever and they'd already forgotten that'd he'd recently been a newcomer to the family.

"Yay!" the kids shouted as RJ popped open the box for all to see. "Cake!"

"Best decision I ever made." RJ said tenderly, stuffing his face with the first chunk of cake he could get his paws on. "You know Verne, I don't think I ever really said thank you for inviting me to be a part of this."

"You don't have to." the turtle replied, his face equally as stuffed. "The moment you came back it was pretty clear."

Clara watched her friends scarf down the entire half-sheet cake that had moments earlier been decorated with a large hedge across the center and giant curvy text that said "Happy Welcome Anniversary!" They felt more like family every day and she, like RJ, could really appreciate what that meant, both being new recruits.

As they licked their paws clean and popped open a few cans of soda to share, Clara zipped up her jacket. "It's still kinda cold out here. I don't know how you guys can stand being out here."

"That an invite to live inside with you?" RJ asked.

"No."

"Dang."

"I think we're just built for it." Verne answered. "Just nature at work. Not that we'd MIND being in a nice heated house or anything."

"Heh. Well when I'm old enough and I get my own place, you guys can move in. Deal?"

"Deal" RJ said as he slurped his drink.

The group had enjoyed their celebration to the fullest. The evening ended with everyone crowded around the television, watching a well reviewed blockbuster that promised to be rewarding for adults and children alike. Within the first quarter of the movie, Clara's father poked his head through the hedge and called Clara to come home. Still in disbelief but blatantly proved wrong, he still had trouble accepting the animals human like behavior and the sight of his daughter in the forest with the group unsettled him.

Later after the movie, RJ, Hammy and Verne wondered over to Clara's backyard. They'd meant only to sit for awhile on the plush green grass and enjoy some stargazing, but their plans were abruptly cut short by the sound of quiet crying.

The trio looked at each other, then immediately up to Clara's open window. Without question all three quickly climbed up to her window using RJ's handy fishing line. As they hopped quickly onto her bed, she she seemed not to notice them.

"Clara?" Verne asked quietly, touching her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

She didn't answer.

RJ and Hammy sat on each side of her. Hammy laid his head on her knee, distressed to see her upset for any reason. RJ simply sat quietly next to her.

After awhile Clara moved her hand to Hammy's head, petting him gently. She looked up, her eye's red from crying but otherwise now dry.

"My mom's missing." she said flatly. "I'm afraid it's my fault."

"What?" RJ blurted. "Why on earth would it be your fault?"

"I..." she sniffed.

"It's okay" Verne said gently. "You don't have to say." He shot RJ a critical look.

"My dad said my mom left work for lunch at the conference she was at yesterday and never came back. He's talking to the police now and they're looking for her."

"I'm sure she'll turn up kiddo." RJ said blandly, unsure of what else might comfort the girl.

"Yeah." said Hammy. "She probably just went to see a movie."

"Hammy.." Verne chided.

They all started at the sound of Clara's father coming up the stairs. RJ stood up, and climbed on to her lap and pressed his nose to hers with eyes closed. "I'm sorry Clara. I'm sure she's okay." He wrapped his arms around her neck and squeezed tightly, then the trio hopped over to the window. As her father opened her door, he caught sight of the animals hopping out the window. For a moment he and RJ stared at each other, mutually curious about the inner thoughts of the other. Something told the human that this was yet another example that these animals truly cared for his daughter and he let his urge to correct her behavior of letting them in slide.

The trio sat outside on the ledge and listened.

"Well honey, they're actively searching. Her cell phone has the location feature on so the should at least be able to get an idea very very soon." He took his daughter into his arms and hugged her tightly. "I'm sure everything is fine Clara. Why don't you come sleep with me tonight okay? You don't have to go to school tomorrow either if you don't want to."

"Tomorrow's Saturday dad." she said, fighting back more tears.

"Oh...so it is."

"Dad?"

"What is it honey?"

"I'm afraid it's my fault."

"Why?"

"You know how you told me to never tell anyone that I could understand animals?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't tell anyone exactly, but there were these wierd guys at school who came and gave our class some tests. Remember that form you had to sign?"

"Yeah. It was for a study on across the board knowlegde of nature that the university was arranging."

"Well, the questions were wierd. It was like..they knew. I didn't answer anything truthfully but I'm afraid I wasn't as dishonest as I should have been."

"What do you mean honey?" he asked stiffly, not liking where this was headed.

"I guess I probably still sounded a bit off the wall, even though I tried to just answer the questions like a normal kid would."

"You are a normal kid Clara."

"Well, like I said it just seemed like the questions were designed to make me slip up. I can't think straight enough to remember a question or anything but..what if it was and what if someone found out?" she gripped her father tighter.

"Clara, I really don't think that test would have anything to do with mom. It's in your head. You're just upset."

"Sounds kinda crazy huh?"

"A bit."

"I'm still just afraid its my fault somehow."

Her father looked down at his daughters head thoughtfully. He hadn't given it too much thought or concern, but if her gift was known by anyone he wondered if it as possible that there might be people that would try to get to her in any way possible. The thought seemed preposterous to him, but years of conspiracy themed tv shows and government cover up action movies made his thought much less firm than it otherwise would have been. He decided to try and change the subject.

"So, what were your uhm...friends doing here?"

"They heard me crying. They just came to see if I was okay."

"That was nice of them."

"They're good friends."

"I'm glad to see the raccoon is doing well."

"Only thanks to you dad." she said thinking back to RJ's fierce hug. Although he wasn't exactly her best friend of the hedgie's group (that would be Heather or possibly Verne) she and RJ had a close bond due to the circumstances of their meeting. They never had deep conversations, or played video games together, but he always seemed more at ease when she was near. Even Verne had noticed that the raccoon's level of calm seemed to increase when she was visiting.

"Let's go to bed." her father said as he stood up.

"Ok. Let me shut the window first." She went over to the window and stuck her head out into the chilly night air. "I thought you guys might still be here." she said to the trio, still sitting precariously on the ledge.

"Yeah, well...you know." RJ shrugged.

"Thanks. It means a lot to have friends like you." she said to the three of them. Verne and Hammy said goodnight and quickly slid back down to the ground. RJ paused and turned back to her.

"You gonna be okay kid?"

"I'm not a kid. I could be your grandmother in raccoon years."

He looked at her in disbelief. "Ya, don't think so. You want us to come hang out in a corner?"

"It's okay RJ. I'll be with my dad."

"If you're sure." he replied. "But you know where we are if you need us."

"I know. Thanks." she smiled at him, truly thankful. He looked back, meeting her gaze before sliding back down to the ground to meet up with Hammy and Verne. She watched them race back to the hedge before closing her window, changing into her pajamas, and going down to her parent's bedroom. Later that night the phone rang. Clara sat listening tensely in bed as her father talked with the poice. After a bit he hung up.

"Well, it sounds like they've found her."

Clara let out a deep sigh.

"She's in the hospital there. She's unconcious but they said otherwise she's okay."

"What happened?"

"They aren't sure but she must have had some kind of accident. It didn't take long for the police from here and there to find her since she had her ID and her phone with her."

"So when do we get to see her?"

"They're going to fly her over here in the morning. We'll meet them at the hospital."

"This sucks dad."

"I know, but at least the uncertainty is gone right?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"I don't know about you but I feel much better now. Let's go back to sleep so we can get up early."

"Sounds good. I feel better to."

Outside the cracked window, the hedge trio sighed. The evening's mood had gone from celebratory to uncertain but now at least they could all feel some relief.

--------------------------------------------------

Several months later Clara's mother was still in the hospital. No one knew what was wrong with her, just that she was physically healthy. They had brought in specialists from around the country to no avail. Clara had nearly abandoned hope that she would recover at all. She and her father had grown closer, as had she and the hedgies who were her main line of support through the entire ordeal. Heather had been her biggest support, having lost her mother and knowing the how she must feel. Clara had also shared her theory that the incident was linked to the odd test she had taken in school but they, like her father, told her it was in her head. Except RJ.

"Look at this Clara!" he called from the laptop they used to surf the internet. It's a story about that study and how this other group thinks that it's bogus."

He believed her idea, partly because he was easily drawn into conspiracy theories and partly because he felt sorry for her that no one else was taking her seriously. They had indeed found some questionable information about the study and the group hosting it. Being a raccoon and a 15, almost 16 year old, girl however they didn't make too much progress in serious research and online interrogation.

"Wow, they say that the study looks as though it was created to have a predesinated outcome." she thought for a moment. "I wonder what that means."

"I think it means that they created the test after they decided what the answers would be." Verne said, watching the two of them at the computer.

"Oh. I guess that would kind of go with my theory right?"

"I suppose."

"Hey Clara, we have a surprise!" Heather called from the log. They all came over to join Heather. "We made it ourselves in the Garcia's kichen since they are on vacation!"

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"A celebration!"

"What for?"

"You have to guess!" Heather said coyly. "It wouldn't be any fun to just tell you!"

"Ok ok..let's see. It's not my birthday (although it's just in a couple of weeks!), and it's not a holiday that I know of." she thought a moment, remembering their celebration the day her mother disappeared. "Oooh, it's been a whole year since I met all of you!"

"Yeah!" they all cried. "Happy Welcome Anniversary Cake!"

Clara looked at the cake they had made. It had a crudely made hedge on it and a smiling stick figure that she assumed was supposed to be her. She smiled. "Thanks guys. This is awesome."

They feasted on the cake and other snacks as they sat and revisited how each person in the family had come to join the group. Stella grinned as Verne recounted their first meeting, and everyone 'awwwed' over Penny and Lou's first encounter. Heather related how she and Ozzie had joined the group after they had lost her mother and Hammy couldn't really remember how he'd come to the log so Stella had to remind him. After a couple hours of hilarious and touching stories, and a down from the sugar and caffeine highs, the party started to wind down. As the sun started to set turning the sky a brilliant orange, Clara heard her father call for her.

"Oh, that's my dad. Gotta go guys. See ya later!"

They hedgies waved as Clara disappeared through the brush.

"RJ, do you think you ought to be encouraging her wild ideas?" Verne aked, returning to the conspiracy theory topic that had started the evening off.

"What? Why not? I think it's a valid concern. You wouldn't believe how crooked and sneaky humans can be."

"Takes one to know one." Hammy laughed.

"Hey Hamster, I have changed my ways."

"But you don't unlearn being sneaky." Verne added.

"Unlearn? Is that a word there Verne?" Lou asked, listening from a distance.

They laughed.

"Honestly, I think there might be something to it. She does have an unusual talent." RJ continued.

The others couldn't help but to agree, but for the most part everyone still felt that it was more wild imagination than truth. Only time would tell however, and they let the topic drop.

A/N - that's it for this portion. I suppose it really needs to be a part of the next part and not a stand alone chapter, but I think it can work this way. at least until I decide if I want to keep going :)


End file.
